To Ashes
by SniperCT
Summary: Elsa has been coping with the rigors of ruling and enjoying the time she's had with her sister. The ruler of the distant kingdom of Tamrac arrives to discuss diplomatic ties with Arendelle, but it's not his son that catches her eye. His daughter has a secret, and Elsa knows all too well the pain of bearing that burden alone.
1. Arrival

It's probably the tenth ship to dock in a week. It's a flag that is solid red with some kind of gold pattern in the center, but it's too far away for Anna to really see clearly just yet. She likes to watch the ships come in. The decks bursting with activity as the sailors swarm up the rigging like ants up an anthill.

The sailors are in yellows and blues and reds, but she hasn't a clue what the colors meant or if there was any meaning at all to them.

The ship follows a carefully laid out path through the winter ice. With a Queen who can control winter, Arendell never hurt for trade. Anna tries her best to understand it. She wants to be able to help Elsa however she can, and even be able to rule in her stead when her sister went to other countries.

She blows hair out of her face with a pfft and rolls her eyes. Elsa might have opened up a whole bunch but that didn't mean she was ready to travel.

"Hey Olaf." Anna kicks off of the wall she's sitting on and nearly smushes her frozen companion. "I think that ship is from Tamrac. It's got the red flag and the royal seal! Elsa was talking about that earlier. It's a royal visit!"

Her sister hadn't sounded too happy about it, but Anna hadn't been paying as close attention as she should have been either.

"Oh goodie! I wonder if they have Sandmen…" He waddled after her as she ran towards the docks.

* * *

Elsa waits patiently as the gangplank lowers. While her abilities could have her carve paths in the ice to help ships come through, she can't raise the temperature past a certain point so she can't make it as comfortable as she'd like for her guests. There is no eternal summer for Arendell, but at least winter is it's normal length now.

While the visit is technically to discuss trade and diplomatic relations, she's received word that the Sultan of Tamrac has brought his family with him. Her advisors were more excited than she was to learn that his son is eligible for marriage, but she knew she was different enough without having to explain why the idea scares her.

The Sultan is the first to disembark. A tall, balding man with a long black beard, he wears regal robes of red and gold. His grey eyes are set into a dark, weathered face but the wrinkles around them are those of a man who smiles often and broadly.

Next comes a woman dressed elegantly in greens and blues. A darker shade than the icy colors that Elsa favors, and much more modest. She immediately regrets not choosing something less close fitting, but well, the cold never bothers her.

His son is next. Handsome faced with a square jaw and skin the color of oak, he smiles at her. His eyes are cold, and not in the manner that Elsa knew best. He seems cruel, beneath a faux exterior. Or perhaps she's jaded because of Hans. It isn't fair to judge on first impressions, as they'd learned almost tragically.

There are three more members of the Royal Family. A young boy and a girl both dressed in matching white. Elsa can't tell them apart. They have wide faces and mischievous brown eyes.

The last is a girl, maybe Anna's age, with eyes like amber or gold. Her dress is a deep marigold, with navy highlights in a swirling pattern. Her hair is a russet color, pulled back into elaborate, looping braids underneath a scarf made to match her dress.

Their eyes meet, for just a second that feels like an eternity. The girl ducks her head, but not before Elsa catches a glimpse of a shy smile on soft lips. It puts a warmth in her she's only ever read about in books.

Willing her cheeks to stop burning, Elsa focuses her attention on the Sultan, and bows in respect. Hours were spent to ensure she understood all the formalities that are required and she can't have that be undone by letting her nerves get the better of her. "Welcome to Arendell, your Imperial Majesty. I'm Queen Elsa."

* * *

Dinner that night is awkward. Conversation is stilted at first but Elsa manages to keep Sultan Hassan talking about Tamrac and his people. She's genuinely interested in the world beyond her borders. Elsa spent her life locked away in her room with only books for company and those treasured moments when she could hear Anna's voice.

Her eyes slip to her sister. Anna is next to her and in an animated conversation with the twins. Faiza and Fouad. Elsa still has no idea which is which and the two seem to delight in mixing themselves up to confuse others, going so far as to finish each other's sentences and speak in unison. Elsa is just a little creeped out but Anna seems to have an uncanny ability to tell them apart. She makes a note to thank her sister for her kindness with their guests.

Tarik is the eldest in Hassan's family and Elsa smiles politely at him as he talks about a festival that his people celebrate in the summer. The Festival of Flowers, he calls it, and while she's genuinely interested she keeps getting distracted by the girl sitting across from her at the table. Every time Princess Shada moves, a braid bounces enticingly against her head or the light catches her earthy skin. Elsa only realizes she's staring when the princess meets her eyes and then quickly looks away.

Shada sits with her shoulders hunched. When she's not holding food or a utensil she keeps her hands in her lap, and once or twice Elsa can see her worry at them. Not that she's looking that closely, she tells herself. She can't afford that. Most suspicious those are the gloves Shada wears and that's enough to spark Elsa's curiosity.

She just needs to get through dinner first and somehow give Tarik the slip. The way he leans into her while he talks, and the looks he keeps giving her bother her, but she doesn't want to start an international incident. So she discreetly moves his hand when he rests it on her thigh, and doesn't notice that the temperature is dropping until Anna kicks her under the table.

Jumping and nearly spilling her wine, she shoots her sister a glare. Across the table, Shada laughs and Elsa feels like she could float away on the sound. She picks up her glass and sips it before turning her attention back to Tarik and his father as the older man turns the conversation to something else. Still, Elsa feels Shada's eyes on her the rest of the night.

* * *

Dessert is served, and music is played and plans made for the next day's diplomacy. By the time it's all over, Elsa is exhausted. Excusing herself from Tarik, she quickly makes her way through the castle. On the West side, facing towards the mountains, she had a special, enchanted chamber built. A part of her still fears the day she might lose control again. If anything were to happen to Anna, or even Kristoff Elsa is certain she'll lose it. So she has a place to practice, to let go and see how far she can really push herself. She often treats it like a game, and only a few people are allowed to bother her.

It's also a great way to deal with stress and frustration, something that comes in spades with ruling a kingdom, even one like Arendelle. She tugs her hair out of the braid she keeps it in as she walks into the chamber, letting it fall loosely down her back. It makes her wonder what it would feel like to take Shada's hair down.

Elsa hugs herself, tilting her head back before she spreads her arms out. The temperature drops and then she begins to dance. At first she just makes formless ice and snow, demonstrations of raw power and emotion. But Elsa is also _finesse_. She begins to sculpt the ice, spinning and twirling to the music of winter. She has no goal in mind, this is expression pure and raw.

She draws rivers of ice like an artist. Twisting and rippling like ribbons tangling in the wind, she guides and carves it. Elsa gracefully flows with her ice, eyes alight in the joy of the moment. When at last she stills and views her handiwork she's unsure of it's meaning. A flower of some sort, it's petals frosted like glass. She must have paid more attention to that festival Tarik's than she thought.

"It's pretty!" Anna's voice startles her and she presses a hand to her chest.

"Anna! Uhm yes, thank you." She turns as her sister steps gingerly into the chamber. Rolling her eyes, she puts her arms around Anna once she's close enough. Sometimes they still hesitate in showing their affection, but they're working on that. "Today was so stressful. Tomorrow doesn't look any better."

"Are you okay? It got a little chilly for a bit there." Anna's eyes search Elsa's. She still fears losing her sister. That she might get pushed away again.

The older woman sighs. She's made a promise to herself to never shut Anna out. "It's Prince Tarik. I know I'm going to be pressured to consider a political marriage to him and he already seems to think he can-"

"I'll punch him in the nose," Anna interrupts. If Elsa didn't already have her arms around her sister it's likely she would have taken off to do just that.

"No! No. I'll handle it. Somehow. Without insulting a potential ally." The Queen hugs her sister tighter, a sign of her anxiety over the situation.

"But you should marry for _love_, Elsa!" The princess cups her sister's cheeks in her hands. Being able to touch her and see her is still something special, even after all these months. "It's the most wonderful thing."

Elsa smiles, amused, "Unlike some people I don't accept the proposal of a man I just met."

Anna's face drops and she looks off to the side with a guilty expression. She knew she'd been naive. But she's learned her lesson! "I'm never living that down am I."

"Never."

"But Kristoff is okay?"

"Kristoff hasn't asked you to marry him yet and he's also helped this kingdom out a great deal," Elsa pointed out, gently. She's grateful for that. Being without Anna for so long, Elsa simply doesn't want to share her yet. Or ever.

"Okay. No marrying Tarik." Anna squeezes her sister tighter and Elsa wonders what she ever did to deserve her.

Despite that, there are a few things that she doesn't have the courage to share with Anna. "Trust me, Anna. There is nothing that could make me interested in him."

"Good. And no getting married without me."

Elsa's smile is enough to warm Anna's heart. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Parting from her sister, Elsa drags herself towards her bedroom. She takes a long, out of her way path, letting her feet guide her and only knowing why when she nearly runs into Shada. The girl's hair is down too, and she's wearing a simple nightrobe that surely can't be enough against Arendelle's winter. Blue eyes lock onto gold and the women stand there in the hallway. Shada squeezes her hands together while Elsa digs her fingers into her own hips as uncertainty and desire grips her.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I was not watching where I was going." Shada's voice is quiet and unassuming. It's lower pitched than Anna's and each word is spoken clearly and cautiously.

Elsa shakes her head. "It's all right. And call me Elsa. Please." Shada is so closed off and guarded, that when Elsa takes a step towards the Tamracian princess the girl backs away to keep her distance. Shada's eyes never leave Elsa's, as though she finds it as impossible to look away as the blonde does.

It's warm in this hallway, too. Elsa is positive of that. She wants to run her fingers through russet hair. Is this what Anna and Kristoff feel for each other? If so, she hates and she loves it. Hates it, because having a Snow Queen is bad enough for her people, no matter how much they seem to have accepted her. One who has no interest in men or the making of heirs is even worse.

She holds up her hands. Sweat is starting to bead at the back of her neck and she creates a thin layer of ice against her skin in an effort to cool herself down. Conceal, don't feel has been her mantra for so long that the Queen is at a loss. "Are you all right, Shada?"

The girl nods her head, backing away again. "I should go. It's late. I'm… if my family caught me out alone…"

Brow furrowing, the Queen risks closing some more distance, but she doesn't touch Shada. She wants to. Her hands itch for it, but she thinks she understands that the other woman is afraid. She thinks she understands why,too, but she steps too close.

"No stay away! Please!" Shada reacts, lifting her hands on instinct. Fire erupts, scorching the floor and filling the air between them. The heat is overpowering and were it not for Elsa's layer of ice it might have blistered her skin. She throws up a wall of ice and flame meets frost. Elsa is nearly blown off her feet by the blast of steam and vapor as their powers cancel each other out, her dress blowing and fluttering around her.

As the air clears, she sees a glimpse of Shada's panicked face. The girl flees and Elsa can hear her say 'I am so sorry' over and over again.

She sags against the wall, looking down at the burnt sleeves of her dress and the reddening skin on her palms. The floor in front of her has an angry black mark as well. "...If her family caught her…?"

Elsa walks down the hall, then drags a rug farther down until it covers up the scorched stone. She can keep a secret. She's done _that_ her whole life.


	2. Negotiations

The second day consists of hours of meetings. Arendelle's economists meeting with Tamrac's people to discuss numbers and the nature of trade. Elsa sits in on the first meeting but feels increasingly unwelcome the longer she's there. Just because she is a Queen and not a King, do they really think she doesn't understand economics and trade? She'd known from the time Anna had been born that she'd inherit the throne, and without her sister to distract her, she'd spent her life preparing herself for that role.

She has her sister now, though. Anna, who is trying so hard to understand the things that keep a country running that she's sitting in this meeting with an intent expression on her face. Every time they get into the numbers Anna's face scrunches up as though she's in pain. Elsa has to cough to cover up a laugh and her sister shoots her a dirty look.

An adviser clears his throat. "As we were discussing, with the surplus of ice we've begun exporting to lands in need of relief from drought."

Anna perks up. Kristoff has been so busy lately, and this is one reason why. But he's doing what he loves. She just wants to know more. "How do you keep the ice from melting?" She covers her mouth as soon as she realizes she's spoken up.

It's the Queen who speaks, her tone reassuring. "For those lands, they need water. It's easier to transport as ice, but once it's there it can be placed in reservoirs to melt. It can last longer than you think. Especially when I use my magic."

There is a momentary silence before both nations' advisers return to discussing trade. Once again Elsa feels shut out of her own affairs. She waits for a lull before standing. "I see you have everything in hand. I'll expect a full report this evening? In detail. And triplicate."

The looks on the faces of her advisers is worth it and she catches Anna smother a grin out of the corner of her eye. She doesn't let the smirk reach her face until she's safely in the hallway. Anna is quick on her heels and the sisters just grin at each other. Elsa shushes Anna before she starts laughing too loudly.

Once safely away from the meeting chamber, Anna grabs her sister's hand. "Do you really think they'll do it in triplicate?"

"They will," Elsa says, resisting the old impulse to jerk away. She has control now. Her sister is safe, and Elsa craves the human contact.. "Or I'll hire some new advisers. Ones willing to listen to me. If they can't accept that, I might just do it anyway."

"It's like you weren't even there." Anna sticks her tongue out in their general direction. "So do you have some time to have some fun or is there still Royal business?"

She looks so hopeful that Elsa can't bear to disappoint her. "I have a meeting with the Prince in an hour, but until then, I'm all yours."

Anna is delighted and Elsa feels like she's made the best decision all day.

What Anna wanted to do turned out to involve exploring a section of the castle that neither girl had been to very often. Elsa very nearly is late to her meeting with the Prince, arriving with only a few moments to spare. Standing at the door before going in, she adjusts her dress, covering more of her skin. She fashions gloves, too, to hide her reddened palms. The way he'd looked at her made her distinctly uncomfortable and she didn't want to give him more of an eyeful. She still looks elegant and still walks inside with a confident sway of her hips, but very nearly comes undone when she sees Princess Shada standing next to Tarik.

She inclines her head to each of them, giving Shada a smile before taking a seat. Elsa thinks that perhaps she can now have an excuse to talk to Shada, after this meeting, and the girl can't escape. She turns her attention towards Tarik. "Good afternoon, your Highness."

"Tarik, please. We're friends here."

Elsa doesn't actually want him to refer to her by her first name, but she can't be rude. "Elsa then."

"Arendelle is lovely, even in this frigid winter. Rumors tell me this is your doing, but you're far too beautiful to be so frigid." His smile is lukewarm and his eyes linger everywhere but her face. She thinks she sees Shada studying her very intently and cools herself to disguise a blush. Elsa knows which sibling's attention she wants, and it's definitely not the Prince. Shada seems to notice that Elsa is wearing gloves, and looks guilty.

She leans back. "The cold was never a problem for me, but there's only so much I can do in relation to winter. I can cool things down in the summer easily enough, but the best I can do is keep the winter storms mild. And even that I have to be careful about, or it will mean problems in the spring and with water supplies from the mountains."

Tarik nods along as Elsa speaks, a mysterious smile crossing his features. He glances at his sister, who seems to sink further into her chair. "The Queen and I have some matters of state to discuss. Run along."

Elsa can't stop herself. "Princess. If you want, you can find my sister. She'd be happy to show you around." Anna has gotten along with Shada's younger siblings and Elsa thinks she'd do well with someone her own age. And there was a bit of selfishness in the suggestion - maybe Anna can get Shada to open up.

The girl nods her head, getting to her feet and bowing towards Elsa. She watches the Princess depart, keeping her face carefully neutral. Then she turns to Tarik and gives him a warm, polite smile. "Is this something you can discuss without your father?" It's a subtle reminder that she's a Queen and he's merely a prince.

It's a reminder that's not missed, though he gives her a darkly charming smile. "I'd rather not embarrass myself without having more concrete footing, and he's already aware. But for the time being I wish to keep negotiations between us."

Feeling her stomach start to drop, Elsa watches him. His smile makes her feel uneasy and she doesn't know if this was better than Hans or not. With Hans, you were fooled. With Tarik his intentions are on his sleeve. "And what negotiations might those be?"

"Why, for your hand, of course." Tarik spread his arms out. "You can't be expected to rule alone, Elsa, and eventually you'll need an heir. Would it not be best to unite our two nations and make them stronger?"

In the storybooks, the princess always finds her prince, and they always fall in love. Elsa feels nothing for Tarik, but his point is valid and she can't afford to insult him. Choosing her words carefully, she replies, "That is a noble point, and one I must consider. May I have a few days?"

His smile is shark-like. She hasn't said yes, but she hasn't said no either, and they both know it. "Of course."

Elsa spends most of the rest of the day with her stomach wrapping itself up in knots. Tarik sets her teeth on edge. He's not friendly like his father. Really, she likes his whole family, except for him, and she especially likes Shada.

Shada, who's a mystery, who possesses magic like hers and yet the polar opposite. Heat instead of cold, fire instead of ice. She wants to know what the girl is like. Does she like to read? What are her favorite things to do? What about _music_?

She finds Anna and Shada in a field on the East side of the castle. Her sister is teaching Shada to sled, with Olaf's help. She watches as the sled runs over the snowman, leaving him in pieces, and covers her mouth. Shada's smile is as brilliant as the sun and Elsa feels sudden jealousy at her sister.

"That's not fair," She chides herself, before stepping out of the shadow of a tree and approaching them. Her dress is back to her usual style and her heart pounds when Shada looks in her direction. She values the freedom she found for herself and her choice of clothing is an outward display of that. When the princess catches herself staring and looks away she feels a distinct thrill.

The princesses start down the hill and Elsa ices their path, creating a ramp at the bottom that sends the two girls spiraling into the air. With a wave of her hand she creates a cushion of snow for them to safely land in. Byt the time she's reached them Anna is laughing hysterically, and Shada is grinning from ear to ear. She reaches down to help them up. Shada's gloved hand lingers on her hip.

"That was so much fun! I'm so glad you found us! See Shada? My sister is _amazing_." It warms Elsa's heart that Anna trusts her like this. It's something to live up to, something she'll strive for every day. But her eyes are locked on Shada's and she doesn't notice she's staring until Olaf bumps into them.

The snowman looks between the Queen and the Princess, then presses his twiggy hands to his cheeks as his eyes widen. "Oooh…" Elsa silences him with an icy mask and gives him a sharp look.

Shada nods shyly. "That was indeed very fun. Thank you."

"I'm glad. And thank you, Anna." Elsa turns towards her sister. The red-head is squinting just a little bit and Elsa has to force herself to not look as nervous as she suddenly feels. She still needs to talk to her about Tarik, which she certainly can't do in front of Shada.

She puts a little more space between her and the princess. "There's something I wish to speak to you about. There's a room on the West side of the castle with a snowflake painted on the door. Could you meet me there after dinner?"

Shada starts to shake her head, but Elsa gives her a pleading look. Her shoulders sag, just a little bit. "Okay. I will meet you there."

"Great. Thanks. Olaf? Can you show Shada the library? There are some books in the back that I think she might like."

Olaf mumbles something behind his mask and tosses off a salute before taking Shada's hand. He's pretty sure he knows which books and he doesn't ever want to disappoint Elsa or Anna, so he takes this pretty seriously.

"El_sa_," Anna says, drawing the name out slowly as she touches her sister's elbow. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes, I do."

Anna starts to brace herself. Elsa has been easily distracted by Shada ever since the Sultan's family had arrived in Arendelle and she likes to think she knows love when she saw it. Or at least one-sided love. She isn't sure if this is one-sided but she also doesn't want her sister hurt. If this turns into another Hans situation Elsa doesn't have a Kristoff to help her. She just has Anna and Olaf. And okay she has Kristoff too so maybe it isn't so bad. Except for Shada being a princess and not a prince. Who ever read a fairy tale like _that_ before?

Elsa has other thoughts that are more pressing. "Tarik asked me to marry him."

"Anna, it's really okay if you- wait what?" All the air deflates out of Anna's lungs. "Really? Really really? Those rumors were true? We talked about this! You're not going to do it are you? I mean...he's really kind of creepy."

"I told him I'd think about it." At least Anna has been thrown off the trail about Shada. Elsa isn't ready to think about that yet, let alone talk.

"Elsa!"

The Queen holds up her hands. "I couldn't just say no, Anna! It would be an insult to both him and his father, so I needed to buy some time. I'll tell him no, and make up some excuse about it being unfeasible. I can't move to his country, and he can't move to Arendelle when he's Sultan."

"You could have told him that," Anna says, folding her arms. Both of her eyebrows were raised as she waited for the reason that Elsa hadn't said that when she had the chance.

"Well," she replies, a little sheepishly. "I only thought about it twenty minutes ago. He does have a point about heirs, too, but even if I never have a child, I'm almost certain you will."

She takes her sister's hands, amused at the way Anna's cheeks flush. The younger woman shakes her head vigorously. "Don't talk like that. I don't want you to be alone. You'll find someone, and you'll find someone you _love_."

"Oh Anna. I'm already not alone. I have you, remember?" Elsa laughs when Anna threw her arms around her. Gently, she hugs her back. Though her heart clenches up every time she sees Shada, she knew it was only a fantasy to think she could have anything with her. "I'll be fine as long as I have you. I don't need anyone else."

_It's not the same. You do need someone else_, Anna thinks. _And if you're not going to do anything about it then it's up to me._


	3. Frozen Flame

It's strange, being led by a talking snowman. More than once she thinks that maybe it will be better to retreat to her guest room and hide. The way her family wants her to. She still isn't sure why she even came with them, but she doesn't regret it. Just seeing the beautiful Queen has made the journey worth it. It stirs something deep inside her, a craving for that freedom that Elsa has. A craving to step out of the shadows and into the light. A craving _for_ Elsa that she doesn't have words for.

"Whatcha thinking about?" The snowman (Olaf, she reminds herself) has rolled his head to the side in an attempt to imitate a head tilt. He studies her intently. At first glance he seems simple minded but Shada has decided that he's simply _naive_. He's a reflection of a world view that's now lost to her. Innocence. She isn't like Elsa. She can't create something fun or beautiful. She can only hurt people. Burn them. Turn them to ash.

"Nothing," she whispers. The irony that Elsa keeps sending her around with snow isn't lost on her. But those books had been _amazing._ Not real, but amazing.

"That's a lot of something for nothing." The snowman stops in his waddling and turns to look up at her. She always approaches everything cautiously. She'd touched the books like she'd been afraid they'd turn to dust in her hands. And Elsa has been spending so much time thinking about her and looking at her that it's become his focus too. Just like with Anna. It isn't hard for Olaf to wrap his mind around what his creator is feeling. "You were smiling and then you were frowning. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? You don't want to turn a _smile_ upside down."

"It is nothing," Shada insists, balling up her fists. Olaf starts to look noticeably shinier and she struggles to calm herself. "It's nothing that's going to matter."

"She really likes you know you. It's nice to see Elsa have a friend. She only really has me and Anna and Kristoff kind of," Olaf continues, oblivious to the heat. He stops them in front of Elsa's safe room.

Shada stares at the beautiful snowflake on the door. The chill creeps through the cracks and she gasps when Olaf opens it. Inside is a winter wonderland. It's different from the fallen snow outside. This is _crafted_. There are towers and spires of ice. At the center stands a gigantic flower. A rose, Shada thinks. Her mother keeps a rose garden, carefully tended and protected against the desert sun. But those are red and orange, and this is the color of ice. Blues and violets, clear in places and frosted in others. Her breath mists inside from the cold, but she doesn't notice.

She tries to get a better look at the whole picture. It's like Elsa has built a whole town, and the rose is at the center. It's _breathtaking_ the way the light from the windows streams through the ice, creating rainbows of color. "So much ice. I should not be here. This is her place, her sanctuary."

"She welcomed you," Olaf reminded her. "She only ever lets Anna in."

"She must love her sister very much." Shada reaches up to touch the flower, hesitantly. It seems so fragile.

"Oh, yes. She does. You can't have one without the other, and they've got a lot of lost time to make up for. But you can't just wrap yourself all up in one person. Even if they're warm and _snuggly_ and make you feel like you're floating on a fluffy cloud…" Olaf hugs himself, closing his eyes as he imagines a fluffy cloud.

Shada laughs quietly. "Anna has Kristoff, does she not? The…man in charge of the ice?" It seems odd to her, but she supposes Elsa needed to delegate responsibility. What does she know? She is never going to rule her own kingdom. At best she will be married off to some far off land as a bargaining chip. "She is so lucky."

"It's true love," Olaf said, his voice making the words sound magical and romantic. To this, Shada snorts.

"That is for fairy tales. The books were nice but just stories. They will not change anything." She folds her arms over herself, tucking her hands under her armpits to keep from accidentally melting the whole room.

"You have to learn to accept yourself. What stops you is your fear."

Shada looks up, startled by Elsa's voice. As always the Queen is radiant and it makes her entire chest ache. Even the sound of her voice gives her chills. She notices, as always, Elsa's eyes and how bright they are. How scandalous (and wonderful) her dress is. Oddly, her breath doesn't mist.

Elsa walks in, her shoes clicking on the ice. Shada feels compelled to back away, her nerves overpowering her earlier stubbornness. She doesn't have a choice, the only other direction is towards Elsa and every time she gets close to her she can't think straight. She backs right into the flower and straightens her back.

"Thanks, Olaf, for showing her both the library and this room." Elsa leans down and gives the snowman a big hug, before sending him happily toddling off to 'pester' her sister. With a wave of her hands, she closes the doors behind him. Then she turns towards Shada and holds out a hand. "I was so afraid. I locked myself away. My parents closed the castle down and wouldn't allow visitors, and I stayed in my room, away from my sister, because I hurt her once. She couldn't know what I could do, and I couldn't let myself feel anything again. But that was a mistake. When I accepted myself, my sister accepted me again. Our bond, the love we have for each other _saved_ her life. You have to accept who you are and what you're capable of. You don't _have_ to be afraid.."

Gently, so gently Elsa takes Shada's hand. The younger girl doesn't resist, as enthralled by Elsa's eyes as the blonde is with hers. Elsa slides her hand up Shada's arm, until she is touching bare skin under her sleeve. "Take them off. Please. I won't force you, but here, in this room, you can't hurt anyone."

"I could hurt _you_. And I already have." She takes Elsa's hand by the wrist and turns it around. The skin of her palm is still reddened, but hasn't blistered.

"I'm fine. It's just a little sore." Elsa is trying to be so careful, as though dealing with a cornered animal. It isn't that far from the truth. She brings her other hand up to Shada's cheek. Elsa's skin is cool to the touch and Shada leans into it. The Queen has this way of quirking her eyebrows that's almost hypnotic. The dark-skinned woman can feel something inside her threaten to float away.

Like she's floating on a fluffy cloud.

Oh no. Oh _no_. She jumps back and bumps into the flower again. Elsa chuckles softly and steadies her. Her voice is strong. "Here, let me show you then."

The Queen traces her fingers through the air, snowflakes and bits of ice following her general motions. A ball of whirling snow starts to form in the air between the two women. Elsa draws it closer to herself, shrinking it until it's between her hands. When she opens them, there's an ice rose resting in her palms. "My powers scared me for so long, but they can make beautiful things…" She places it in Shada's hands and looks every bit as young as she is. Elsa tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "For..for _you_."

That floating feeling makes her dizzy. Elsa sounds so nervous. Shada's vision blurs, and she looks up from the rose, then puts it back in Elsa's hand. The Queen looks disappointed until Shada starts to remove her gloves.

The princess takes a deep breath and a flame sparks to life in her hands. "I cannot create beautiful things. All I can do is burn and destroy. Fire is death and ruin."

Elsa slides her hands under Shada's, their palms facing upward. "Oh, no. Fire is _life_, just like water, earth and air. Shada, without fire how could we cook our food? Fire for warmth, fire for light. All of the elements can destroy, but they can give life, too."

Tears streak down Elsa's cheeks, sudden and unexpected. "I felt the same. That the only thing my powers could bring was hurt. And because I believed that, I made it true. But..Olaf. I made him. He's sweet, and a little annoying but I made him for Anna and me and..."

Shada's little flame flares and she starts to panic. "I am going to melt everything you've made here!"

"Breathe, Shada, breathe! Relax, slow breaths. I can remake everything. Please." Frost rapidly covers Elsa's skin as she steps back, and her dress becomes more like armor. Her voice is low and makes Shada's knees weak, "Let the fire burn."

Flame shoot up from Shada's hands as soon as Elsa was safely away. The princess spreads her hands, a ribbon of fire between them. She spins around, waving her arms and wriggling her fingers, creating orange jets and red ribbons. The fire strikes the ceiling but doesn't scorch it. Shada laughs, surrounding herself in blossoms of fire. Petals and flowers and swirling shapes spin in pulsating patterns. She starts to dance around, still laughing, giddy with joy.

It's beautiful to Elsa. A raw, primal power, unhoned and unpracticed. She wonders what Shada can do once she really lets go. Already, all the ice and snow is melting, and she draws it to her before they flood the castle. Elsa uses it to reinforce her protection against the heat. Even from a dozen steps back the inferno can be felt through her ice, but she isn't going to change a thing. Shada looks so happy, a hidden part of her now visible for the world to see. She's a fiery soul and Elsa feels blessed.

Shada drops her hands to her sides, breathing heavily from the exertion, but looking delighted. Nothing is on fire, there aren't even scorch marks. She reaches up to tuck her braids back under her head covering.

"That was beautiful, Shada! You can control it!." Elsa runs up to Shada, but the princess is staring, her mouth open and the Queen's words going unnoticed. "Shada? What's wrong?"

"Uhm, your…" She ducks her head and looks away, face burning. "Your dress melted."

Elsa turns scarlet, creating a small snow flurry in her haste to reclothe herself. With her modesty restored, she folds her arms and looks around at everything but the princess. She could die of embarrassment and thank god her sister will never find out. She wouldn't live it down if Anna did.

Neither girl speaks for a long time, and just when Elsa thinks she needs to say something, Shada's voice fills the silence. It's so quiet that Elsa almost thinks she's imagined it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She takes a few more steps towards Shada, then holds her hands. "Shada…" She positions their hands so they're in the same position they were earlier, Elsa's underneath Shada's. "Make me a flower?"

"Elsa, what if-"

"Please? I want to try something."

The fire flares once more, and slowly starts to form a shape. Shada tries her hardest to mimic the beautiful flower that Elsa had made her, and after a minute of trying she has a shape she's happy with. She looks up at Elsa, and drinks in the woman's smile.

She feels the cold through her hands, and watches as ice starts to spread around the fire. In seconds the flame is frozen. Shada's hands ache from the cold, but she doesn't dare try to warm them up. There's something beautiful in her hand and they've created it together. The ice is somehow tinted a shade of orange with highlights of red. It glitters like a diamond and by some strange magic light flickers inside it as though the flame still burns.

Shada is so close that Elsa can't stand it. She wants to kiss her, stoke that fire that's burning inside her. To know what it's like to let someone in who isn't Anna. The thought is terrifying enough to make her hesitate. Are _either_ of them in a place to really know what they're doing? She's the _Queen of Arendelle_, her personal needs are secondary.

Shada wonders if Elsa's breath will mist if they kiss. She wants to make her warm and she needs Elsa's ice to cool herself down. She wants desperately to open up to maybe the one person in the world that can understand what she is. She's almost too scared to act. If her brother found out...

The door bursts open with a slam and both jerk away from each other so quickly that the frozen flame falls to the ground and shatters.

Elsa looks at it, the temperature dropping rapidly before she regains control of her temper. Shada breathes shallowly, quickly and jerkily pulling her gloves back on as her own powers threaten to war with Elsa's. She can't tear her eyes from the shattered ice. Whatever magic had made it glow is gone now. It feels like a portent, the decision made for them

The Queen whirls on the person that interrupted them. It's one of her advisers. Her eyes are icy. "What's going on? I thought I ordered no one to bother me when I'm in here?"

He looks momentarily afraid. "I'm sorry your majesty. But there's been a... You're needed _right_ away."

Her skin goes ashen, her voice shaking "Is it Anna? Has something happened to Anna?"

The man glances at Shada, then back at Elsa. "No, the princess is fine...but you need to come quickly. Something _terrible_ has happened.


	4. No Good Options

"So. I think my sister is a little different," Anna says, rubbing her arm nervously as she swings her legs on the wall. Below her, Kristoff exchanges a look with Sven. The reindeer glances at his best friend, then at his best friend's girl and tilts his head.

"You're right, buddy. There _is_ something a little different about Elsa. I think it could be the _ice powers._ Who knew, right?" Kristoff threw an arm around Sven's shoulders. "But, you know. I'm not complaining. She's a _master_."

"No!" Anna throws a snowball at them, hitting Kristoff in the head. She hops down."That's not what I mean."

The Ice Master brushes snow off of his face and grins broadly at his girlfriend. He loves her spunk, and she kind of terrifies him, but in a good way. She's like a force of nature, just in a different way from her sister. So stubborn. He smiles stupidly, and gets another snowball in his face for his efforts. He's impressed by her aim in the waning dusk!

Sven rolls his eyes and butts into Kristoff, sending the blonde stumbling into Anna. They fall over into a pile of limbs.

Kristoff pushes himself up and grins down at Anna. Out of the corner of his mouth he spoke as Sven. "Now kiss." Who knew reindeer can have ships?

"Great idea!"

"Kristoff!" Anna shrieks in laughter as he smootches her, then lets out a contented sigh as she kisses him back. "I'm trying to talk about my sister."

"She's not invited to this party," he tells her, nuzzling her ear and grinning against Anna's skin. "Actually I have some _really_ interesting thoughts but you'll hit me."

Anna smacks him in the shoulder. She knows he's joking but she'll probably kill him if he tries anything.

"See?"

"Off, you oaf."

Kristoff sits up, reaching down to help Anna up as well, before pulling her into his lap. He sounded a little more serious. "Okay so you want to talk about your sister and how she's different."

"Well, uhm..." Anna threads her arms around Kristoff's neck and plays with his hair. "I mean. Okay. Have you ever seen her look at a man? There've been some really handsome men coming through lately and she treats them like everyone else."

"So? She's really busy, Anna. I think between her duties and you she doesn't have time or energy to be courted. That doesn't have to mean anything." God, he's pretty busy, too. If Anna didn't love him for reasons he'll never understand he knew he'd never find anyone! Being a Queen must be some whole new level of preoccupied.

"No! No, I mean...Okay a couple months ago we had that noble couple. The man was...well okay he looked like he stepped right out of a painting. He was so _charming_." Anna sighs wistfully. "Elsa danced with both of them but she danced longer with the lady."

"Well she wouldn't want to look like she was moving in on another woman's husband," Kristoff replies, thinking that is reasonable. "Or maybe she was just a better dancer."

Anna exchanges a look with Sven and rolls her eyes. The reindeer snorts, trotting closer and then dropping to the snowy ground next to them. Kristoff isn't the smartest human, but he is still Sven's human.

The blonde shoots a glance at Sven. "What. You think you know better? Fine, Sven, tell us all about how Elsa is different. See. I knew you don't know. Don't even pretend."

"_Kristoff_." Anna is trying to be serious here. She wonders if he even pays attention to anything that's not ice. He has to, right? "Have you seen our new visitors? From Tamrac?"

"That prince guy right? He's kind of handsome, if you go for that kind of thing, but he gives me Hans vibes." Kristoff exchanges a look with Sven. "Like he's up to no good and he's not even trying to hide it."

Tilting her head, Anna studies her boyfriend cautiously. She values his opinion, he's a little dense at times but he's not a bad judge of character. "What about the rest of the family?"

"I spent three hours the other day showing the twins how to harvest ice!" He straightens, eyes alight at the subject. Ice and kids? It made him want things that he really needed to talk to Elsa about. Because if he was going to marry Anna he was going to need to go through the Queen. Which is the scariest thing he's ever considered doing. Scarier than gigantic ice monsters.

"And the Princess?"

"She seems nice? A little quiet." He thinks there is something a little familiar about Shada, in ways he can't place. Like she reminds him a little bit of Elsa when the Queen gets in her quieter moods. He doesn't think overly much about it. "And she's pretty. I hope they become friends. Elsa needs friends."

Sven rolls his eyes again. Kristoff puts his free arm around the reindeer. "Not as pretty as you, bud."

Anna's palm hits her face so hard that the sound echoes off of the wall. "Oh my god, I love you but you're so freaking dense!"

"Spell it out for me then! You shouldn't assume things if you don't know what's really going on, right? It's better to be bluntly honest." His expression is so innocent that Anna sighs, and flops her head onto his shoulder. She mumbles something.

"I didn't catch that."

When Anna mumbles again, Kristoff takes her head and lifts it off of his shoulder. "Try that again?"

"I think my sister is-"

"Princess Anna!" The foreign minister interrupts whatever she was going to say, and the look of irritation that crosses her face makes Kristoff fear for the man's life. "You need to come quickly!"

The entire castle is in chaos. By the time Elsa arrives, the castle guards have squared off against the Tamracian soldiers and it will not take much of a spark to start bloodshed. She separates both parties with a wall of ice. "Enough! Everyone calm down!"

She snaps her fingers at the nearest Guard, a woman a little older than her. "Lock the castle down until we know for sure what's going on."

"Your majesty, the Captain said-"

Elsa quirks her eyebrows. The Captain of the Guard is an older gentleman who's been in his position for longer than she's been alive. But she's still the queen. The girl wilts, then straightens her back. "Yes, your majesty. Right away!"

She doesn't care what the Captain has said. She turns and walks towards the Tamracian Captain, but before she can address him Tarik bursts into the hallway. He turns burning, angry eyes on her. "My father is dead, slain in _your_ castle."

Behind her, Shada gasps. The girl rushes past her. "Let me see him!" Tarik grabs her arm hard enough to make the girl wince and Elsa's already fraying patience grows thinner.

He leans in, hissing into her face. "You, I'll deal with later."

Shada jerks away, and disappears into the Royal guest rooms. Elsa holds her hands out, palms up. "Tarik, I'm so sorry. Please know that I understand the pain of your loss, and whatever has happened, we'll find the person responsible and bring them to justice."

"Justice, your majesty? No, I do not wish for justice."

"Your father would have," she points out, and Tarik's face starts to turn red.

"My father is _dead_. Is this the hospitality Arendelle shows it's potential allies?"

Elsa studies his face. Grief is blinding him, she knows, but he's also a very shrewd person, and ambitious, and there's a threat in his words. She doesn't like being threatened. "Are you accusing me of something, Tarik?"

It's an unkind thought, but what if he's the one that committed regicide?

"There's really only a few choices," the prince says, his eyes growing narrower. Elsa starts to feel uncomfortably warm, and assumes it's Shada's distress over her father. She wishes she could comfort her. She's never forgiven herself for being unable to comfort Anna.

She fights the urge to fold her arms. Elsa doesn't want to show him that he's made her guarded. The urge to wring her hands is almost unbearable. She can feel this anxious chill run through her body and settle in her stomach. "Option one, marry you?"

He sweeps his hands out, and his smile reminds her of the way a snake looks just before it strikes. "We can unite our countries over this tragedy, your majesty. It doesn't have to come to something... distasteful."

"What use is a marriage where we never see each other? Because I will not leave Arendelle, and Tamrac will need you." She maintains a diplomatic tone, while still trying to show sympathy. She liked the Sultan. He was friendly and kind and his son is anything but. It takes some effort to keep her voice steady.

"If you will not return to Tamrac voluntarily, then I will bring you back in chains. Either way, your sister can rule in your stead, and there can justice for my father's death." The man folds his arms, an insufferably smug look on his face as his eyes roam over Elsa's body.

"I can promise you that you'll never lay a hand on me," Elsa says, ice spreading on the floor from where she's standing. To her satisfaction, Tarik actually takes a step back. Her voice grows colder as her temper grows heated. "Option three, your highness. Leave my kingdom. Go before I turn your ships to splintered wood and freeze your miserable, shriveled heart!"

Tarik straightens his shoulders, and his smug look returns. "If not your hand then, your sister's. If you're so concerned about keeping your kingdom safe-"

A lance of ice shoots towards Tarik from the ground, stopping just shy of his left eye. Extra lances and spikes surround him until he's unable to move without risk of being injured. One spike slowly presses into his throat, bit by bit.

Elsa's hands shake with rage she doesn't conceal, her face twisted with her anger. "Threaten my sister again and I _will_ show you winter's wrath!"

"Elsa!" Anna and Kristoff barrel into the hallway, and she skids on the ice. She catches herself and tries to take in the scene. "Calm down!" She isn't sure what's going on but impaling the prince of a foreign country is probably bad.

The ice stops moving against Tarik's neck, then begins to retreat. Elsa drops her hands to her sides. That ice in her stomach and a sudden light headed feeling threaten to consume her. What has she done?

The man touches his neck, his fingers coming away wet and red. He looks at his hand in shock, then looks up to Elsa. "War it is then. You've no idea what you're in for."

The sky is clear, the moon allowing her to watch the ship sail away. Elsa stands atop her castle, her arms wrapped around her chest as she grips them so tightly her knuckles have gone white. A good man was murdered under her roof, and now she must prepare her people for war. A war that's her fault for losing control. She always loses control, who was she to try to help Shada?

She focuses on the girl she's last seen standing on deck looking back at her. She'll never see her again, see the joy on her face as she got to stop hiding her true self. Feel the warmth of her flame.

Perhaps its best that they were interrupted, Elsa decides. This would hurt so much more if they'd kissed. She tells herself that, but she doesn't believe it.

"Elsa?" Her sister approaches her cautiously, until she's close enough to put a hand on her back. Elsa freezes her tear ducts and puts on a tiredly brave expression.

"We'll be okay, Anna. I promise."

"Will _you_ be okay?" She hugs her, and the Queen lets herself sag a little against Anna.

It's not what she means to say but it's what comes out of her mouth anyway. "What's it like to be in love?"

"Uhm. Well it's really nice. Kind of warm." Anna rubs the back of her neck, thinking that's a really weird thing to ask right now. "Like when I see Kristoff I get filled with this giddy energy. And when he touches me I feel all these little shocks and my head gets so foggy."

"Some of that sounds like how I feel about you," Elsa notes, lifting a hand to Anna's cheek. "The giddiness and warmth."

"There's a hundred ways to love someone, silly." Anna gives her sister a considering look. "Why? Is there someone? Oh my god, there's someone isn't it! Is it Shada? It's Shada, I knew it! I kind of suspected and it was a little weird to think about at first, I mean _how_ would that even _work_, but if she makes you happy then..." She glances out towards the sea, then back at Elsa. The figurative mask Elsa is wearing doesn't hide her feelings. Not this time. Anna drops her eyes. "Oh."

"Anna, tomorrow I'm going to assign you your own personal guard. She'll teach you to defend yourself as well."

"I think I can handle myself. I took out a wolf!"

A smile ghosts across Elsa's face, and she kisses her sister's forehead. "Please, do this for me?"

"Do you really think they'll attack us?" Anna's face falls, and she snuggles in, tucking her head under Elsa's chin. The older girl hugs Anna tightly. She doesn't answer for several minutes.

"I don't know. But I have to assume the worse." She lets go, and lifts her hands. A large gust of cold wind comes down from the mountains, chopping up the sea. The ship's sails catch the wind and it's departure is hastened. The outer harbor starts to freeze, an icy barrier between the open ocean and Arendelle. If nothing else, it makes her feel better.

"What about the murderer?"

What about him? Elsa's voice is as cold as the storm that brews in her eyes or the fear inside her chest. "I'm sure he's already planning his war."


	5. The Fury

It's Elsa's first real crisis as Queen, if one doesn't count the whole freezing the country thing. An official declaration of war arrives by courier three weeks after Tarik and his family depart, and Elsa's already sour mood worsens. Arendelle hasn't been involved in a war in over a century, and the military is small and not very well trained. The thought of sending her people into harm's way makes her physically sick, but she holds it all in through meeting after meeting with her advisers and Generals.

Reluctantly, she calls up a draft. With less reluctance she uses her powers to erect barriers. Walls of ice with tunnels to allow trade to continue. Tunnels that she can collapse with a moment's notice. Blizzards rage in the mountains and along the coast, and Elsa pours her sadness and anger into ice monsters to patrol the borders.

Anna spends her time in town, helping boost the morale of the people. They feel safe, but being surrounded by winter can bring morale down. On one such day she passes a stall in the market, then backtracks when she recognizes the salesman. "Uhm. Hello? Oaken?"

"Anna!" The big man claps his hands together, and then leans on the stand. It creeks. Behind him are assorted winter supplies, including coats and snowshoes. "I vant to help! Big big vartime blowout! Vinter supplies for the troops! Huge discounts!"

She looks back towards the castle and can see Elsa standing atop the keep even from here. She's been standing in that spot a lot lately, but never looks tired. "Okay, I'll send General Kelsea over." Anna gives him her brightest smile. "Our soldiers need to stay varm-warm! Tamrac just von't...won't be prepared for the vi-winter the way Arendelle is."

It is so hard not to pick up Oaken's speech patterns and Anna doesn't want him to think she's making fun of him. "You're doing a good thing, Oaken. How's the family?"

"Nico has enlisted in the army. He is being taught how to fight." Oaken bites his lower lip and taps his finger tips together. "I am scared for him, but excited too. He vill make a good soldier! To defend our childrens. But I vorry. Vhat if he doesn't come home?"

Anna reaches across the stall and squeezes Oaken's shoulder. "My sister will do everything in her power to make sure Nico and all our soldiers stay safe. She has no intention on attacking. If they really want this war they can come to _us_. And good luck on them making it through the blizzard."

"But vhat about the Queen? Who vill keep her grounded." He lowers his voice, and adds, nodding his head for emphasis. "I am glad this is vinter, I cannot afford another big summer blowout."

Oaken has a point, Anna realizes, looking back towards her sister. Elsa took an oath to defend and protect Arendelle at any cost, and she fears her sister will lose herself in the process. "I'll see if I can get her to take a day off." She waves at Oaken and he twiddles his fingers back at her as she runs off.

She can hear him behind her calling out. "Come to Oaken's Trading Post! Official supplier of the Arendelle army! Discount vith valid military ID!"

* * *

Elsa doesn't need to stand atop the keep, nor does she really need to reinforce her magic. Her power is so great that once it's switched on she can let it do what it needs to do. The difficulty comes in keeping it _contained_. Not to conceal it (never again), but to prevent it from overwhelming the country. She needs barricades, not prison walls or eternal winter. She wants her people safe, not afraid.

It physically exhausts her, which was never a problem before, but she knows how to hide how she truly feels from everyone, even Anna.

Which is why Kristoff feels confident enough to approach Elsa as she descends the stairs back into the castle. "Your majesty!"

She shoots him a look and he smiles sheepishly. "Elsa, I mean. I never know when to call you what. Anyway. So with this war brewing, I've been thinking…"

Sighing, the Queen clasps her hands behind her back, rolling and unrolling a note between her fingers. She's a little frazzled, and her braid is partially undone. Her temper is short but she doesn't want to take it out on her sister's boyfriend. Mostly. "That's always dangerous, Kristoff."

"Hey!" He looks positively indignant, and Elsa holds up a hand.

"I'm teasing. Go on."

"Well, it's about your sister. Your sister and me. We've been kind of together now for over a year. And that's forever time." Kristoff scuffs his feet on the marble floor and Elsa looks down at them, then up at the anxious expression on his face, her heart sinking as his intentions become clear. "And I...she completes me. But she's also part of you. And you're the only family she has. So I wanted to get your permission. To marry her. And then you'll both have a bigger family."

Something inside of Elsa threatens to break, but she doesn't let it. Her first instinct is to deny him, violently. He takes a step back as ice forms beneath Elsa's feet. But what good will that accomplish? Kristoff is a good man, and he's clearly more nervous than she's ever seen him before. He's just taking her sister away from her at a time when her country is at war and the first person she's ever fallen for is with the _enemy._ Her grip on the note in her hands tightens.

Kristoff stares at her, then at the ice, wondering if he's picked a bad time. But Elsa straightens her shoulders, and gives him her best royal smile. "You have my blessing. You make her so happy, and I think the people can use a joyous occasion right now. Besides." Elsa waves her hand at him. "Since I'm unlikely to have any children, it's up to Anna, and it's best if you both get right to that."

The man's face turns scarlet. Elsa smirks, and then quirks her brow. "You haven't gotten started early, have you?"

"What? No. No! Oh no. No no we haven't. At all." He waved his hands in front of him. "I would never, _ever_ do that to your sister. I mean, she's worth doing that to, but I don't want to. Well I want to but it has to be right, I don't want to do her wrong. So I would do that to your sister, just not right now! Please don't freeze me."

Her mood lifts for the time being, and Elsa places a hand on Kristoff's arm. "Whatever Anna wishes to do is her choice, Kristoff. Whether or not I approve. Her happiness means _everything_ to me." Elsa doesn't know if she'd really be welcome into the extended family, but she can't deny her sister that. And it was neither Kristoff nor Anna's fault that Elsa blew eighteen years of sister-hood that she'll never get back.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Olaf is standing in the doorway of her chambers, and Elsa hastily ices her hair back into something elegant, and wipes tears from her face. "Nothing's wrong, Olaf. Just resting."

She waves the snowman over, then kneels to hug him. "You'll never leave me, right?"

Elsa hugs are really some of the best hugs, Olaf decides, hugging her back as best he can with his stubby stick arms. "Why would I do that?"

Elsa hugs him for a few minutes longer, before she composes herself and stands. It's not very queenly behaviour (or very rational), but it feels like she's losing her sister instead of gaining a brother. "Thank you. I needed to hear that right now."

"Why? Is someone leaving? I know that nice girl left. I liked her. She made me feel warm inside, like floating on a fluffy cloud." Olaf hops into a chair and plops down, folding his hands in his lap and wriggling his feet. "Do you miss her, Elsa?"

"Yes, but that can't be helped now." She turns her back to the snowman and walks to a window to open it.. "Tell me if you get too warm. I don't want you to melt while I'm distracted.

"Will do!" Olaf hums to himself, looking around Elsa's bedroom. Blues and whites, and a wall-sized shelf filled with books she'd taken from the library. "Your bedroom is very...blue. I like blue. It's a nice color. Reminds of the sky in summer." He sighs contentedly, then looked on the table next to him. There was a piece of paper, with some writing on it.

Naturally, he's curious, and so he picks it up to read it. "'Dearest Elsa.' Ooh, you're a dearest. This handwriting is really calming. 'Dearest Elsa.'" The snowman squints at the writing, "Mmhmm...mmm...oh that's very interesting. I don't know what treason means, but that's very interesting."

Elsa snatches the letter out of Olaf's hands. She smooths the paper out, looking down at it anxiously and chewing her carefully folds it and walks over to her bookshelf. Elsa takes down one of the books that she'd lent to Shada while the girl had been in Arendelle, and slips the note into it. "She did a very stupid thing when she snuck that into her brother's declaration of war."

"She wanted you to know she was okay. And that you make her feel like she's floating on-"

"A fluffy cloud, yes," Elsa finishes. What good was that when Shada is leagues away and probably locked in her chambers. She sighs in exasperation, then places a hand on Olaf's head and smiles. "It's hard to be in a bad mood around you. Don't tell Anna, please? I don't want her to worry about me. I'll be fine." She smooths out the front of her dress after letting go of Olaf. "I've got far more important things to worry about."

The Queen leaves her bedroom, with Olaf not far behind her. It's three hundred steps to the throne room (it used to be more, but then she grew up), and Elsa sinks into the seat. There is no court today, for which she is grateful.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" A man rushes into the room, flanked by guards. She stands as he gets closer, recognizing his clothing as being from the land of her cousin.

"Catch your breath." Nothing was too important that it couldn't wait for the man to breath properly. He nods, resting his palms on his knees, before straightening.

"Word from Corona, your majesty. Tamrac's fleet has been spotted."

Elsa felt ice grip her stomach that had nothing to do with her powers. "Any sign of attack on land?"

"Not at the time I was sent."

She closes the distance between them and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest, I'll see to it that you get a warm meal. Thank you."

The courier bows, and is escourted away by her guards. Elsa is alone again, and she paces the throne room, trying to think. It's very much like how her sister reacts when frustrated. She sits, drumming her fingers into the armrest of her throne and then weaves snowflakes in the air before her while trying to decide what needs to be done. She'll have to arrange her fleet wisely, within the ice. Maybe even a _maze_.

Before long, the pattern starts to resemble wings. She sits up straighter, stretching the pattern out. The sound of ice cutting through the air fills the throne room, and Elsa can no longer sit still as she _sculpts_. Protective instincts and _cold fury_ coalesce into form. Elsa's creation kneels before her, razor wings of ice and snow folded against it's back as the Queen cups it's face. "_Kára_. Stand, please. I have a very important task for you."

Olaf watches, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. He'd been created simpler, faster, from a burst of warm emotion and fresh joy. Effortlessly. But this creature, this beautiful, gleaming _Valkyrie_ is forged from the hardest, coldest ice from deep within Elsa. It takes so much out of the blonde woman that the snowman has to waddle up and lean against her leg to offer her comfort, and something to lean against.

Kára looks up. She has sharp, high cheekbones and eyes that glitter like diamonds, framed by icicle hair. Her skin shimmers and shines. When she stands, she towers over Elsa, and when she stretches her wings out it seems like they fill the throne room. She sounds like the tinkling of crystal as she moves, but the shield that forms on her left arm and the sword of jagged ice in her right hand betrays her purpose. "What would you have me do?"

"...You're pretty."

Both the Valkyrie and Elsa look at Olaf. The snowman just can't take his eyes off of Kára, even after she lops his head off with one clean stroke. He feels like he's floating on a fluffy cloud, and gets the most sappy smile on his face.

Elsa puts her hand on the Valkyrie's arm. "Olaf means no harm. Save your wrath for Tamrac."


End file.
